


Last Mission of the Night

by DaddyBuckyMuffin



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBuckyMuffin/pseuds/DaddyBuckyMuffin
Summary: Peter and Wade like to hook up after patrol.  Smut ensues.(Part 2 of Wade & Peter saga)





	Last Mission of the Night

1 am Saturday, Peter sat against the headboard in his bed watching tv. His phone lit up with a message from Wade.

It read “Finished work for the night. You busy?”

Peter smirked and wrote back, “Not busy. Why?”

“Want to hang out?” 

“Sure, but get here soon. I will fall asleep if you make me wait too long.” 

A minute past after he sent his last text and there was already a knock on his door.

He should have known Wade was texting from the staircase. Peter rolled his eyes and got up to let him in. Wade was in his Deadpool suit with his mask off. He waved at him in the doorway in an overly dramatic way.

“Come in.” smiled Peter, following him back to his bedroom.

Wade slid down his zipper on the back of his suit and pulled it down to his waist, “You mind if I use your bathroom? Got some left over bad guy on me.”

“Uh….go ahead.” he murmured, sitting back down on his bed.

After a few minutes, Wade came back in the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

Peter noticed he was clean at least. The man was way too confident and careless.

Wade plopped next to him and sighed, “What we watching?”

“Anime thing.” 

“I never understood it, other than the really weird hentai porn.”

“This is a drama with fighting and stuff.”

Wade scooted closer and looked him over, “Yeah? How is it?”

Peter was in a T-shirt and basketball shorts. He shrugged, “It’s pretty good for something dubbed. Subtitled is way better.”

Wade cuddled closer and put his right arm around Peter’s waist.

It forced Peter to ignore the butterflies he got in his stomach when he felt the warmth of Wade’s body. They were fuck buddies, sort of, even though they didn’t talk about it. 

Half a year before, Wade had asked Peter if he wanted to hook up after he was feeling lonely since the death of his fiance.

Every weekend after that they would hook up like a routine. It would usually be a Friday or Saturday night, real late. Wade knew what time Peter turned in from his own patrol and knew he always took a shower and watched tv to recharge.

He would call, come over, they would talk a bit, then Wade would be forward but Peter would resist. He liked it. It was their little game.

Wade watched the anime for a few minutes then asked Peter a question, but looked up to notice he was starting to doze off.

“Hey, Petey.” he said loudly, shaking him conscious immediately.

“HM!” snorted Pete, opening his eyes and looking down at him.

“You too tired? Want me to go?”

“No, you’re fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t really sleep last night and I patrolled for like 12 hours today.”

“Why?”

“Felt...restless…”shrugged Pete, looking down at him. He looked at Wade almost lovingly. HIM, even with his skin condition that made him sometimes feel positively ugly. It was effortless how Peter gave him looks like he was the most beautiful man on the planet.

Wade gulped. “God those eyes” said a voice in his head, “That fucking pout he gives you, Jesus Christ.”

“Everything okay? Did you get anybody?”

Peter sighed and nodded, “Yeah stopped a few people, I’m fine.” A yawn then took him over.

Wade leaned up and kissed his cheek, “If you want to talk, I’m here. If you don’t want to talk, even better. If you want to just sleep while I jerk off, I promise I will clean up after myself before I leave....”

That got Peter to laugh and leaned down to give him some soft and slow kisses. Wade’s tongue dipped into his mouth, making Peter moan.

He leaned up toward Peter a little more, putting his arm around his neck. Their make out session was interrupted by a loud commercial on the tv. They pulled back and Peter turned down the volume on the remote immediately.

Peter sat up and leaned against his headboard.

Wade was lying on his side, admiring the younger man’s body, “Is this happening? Or has today worn you down too much?”

Peter shrugged starting to take his shirt off, “Do you have condoms?”

Glancing over to the living room, Wade answered, “I...have one in my suit. Running a little low lately.” When he looked over Peter, he was suddenly shirtless and his shorts were dangerously low on his hips.

Wade bit his lip, feeling his dick coming to life. Peter stared at him with heavy lids and grabbed the lube from his bedside table one handed.

Wade slid off his underwear and straddled him, taking the lube to prepare his own hand with it. He leaned down to ravish Peter’s mouth with deep sloppy kisses and slid off the boy’s shorts for him one handed.

The massive erection Peter had popped out and smacked against Wade’s ass. “Mmm.” moaned Wade, fingering his own hole with his lube covered hand.

Peter pulled back to watch him, “God, Wade…” he mumbled.

Wade was making a real show of it too, pushing his ass back to simultaneously meet his own fingers and brush against Peter’s cock.

“What is it, Petey? What do you want?” he whispered husky and out of breath.

Peter hated to say it out loud. He was holding onto Wade’s thighs and was about to give him a vague answer when his dick was rubbed against the back of an ass again.

“Hnng” choked back Peter. That particular motion had rubbed against the most sensitive part of his tip.

With a smirk, Wade said, “Did you like that? Mm...need to be inside me? Is that it?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, “Maybe.”

Wade leaned down and kissed him roughly, “Got to say it nicer than that, Spidey.”  
Peter didn’t say anything, he just rubbed his hands over Wade’s hips and stared up at him hungrily.

“Oh? Silent treatment huh?” he smirked, grabbing Peter’s cock and rubbing it his hole teasingly.

“Fuck!” groaned Peter, throwing his head back.

“Good, not so silent…”

Peter blinked up at him, eyes becoming heavy from arousal as his cock was slickly being stroked behind Wade’s back. He let a few more moans escape his throat.

There was suddenly more willingness from Peter when he started grinding up against the crack of Wade’s ass. Wade was subtly trying to lift up more to slide himself onto his cock, but Peter used his super strength to keep him grounded against his hips.

“C’mon, just fuck me.” murmured Wade, kissing him aggressively.

Peter ducked away from his mouth a bit, “Condom.”

“We don’t need it. I just got test-”

“Go get it.” Peter insisted, even though his cock was leaking against Wade’s ass.

With a sigh, Wade nodded, “Alright then...lemme go.”

Peter released his hips and Wade started to get up but faked him out at the last minute, sliding his slick hole down on him all the way to the hilt.

“Shit, Wade!” groaned Peter, hands flying down to his hips immediately and pushing him off.

Wade let out an evil laugh.

Peter sat up and leaned toward him to kiss him with heavy use of his teeth. When he pulled back, he nipped at his bottom lip, “I’m going to fuck you so much harder now. Go get the fucking condom, before I find another hole to stick my cock in.”

There was the reaction Wade had been pushing for. He hurried to the other room to grab his one and only condom. 

Practically running back to the bed, he jumped back on top of Peter and cupped his face to keep kissing him roughly. Peter ripped the wrapper open behind him and slid on the condom.  
When Wade was breached, he pulled back from their kiss and groaned into Peter’s chest.

There wasn’t usually much preparation for Pete to fuck into him vigorously. Holding onto Wade’s hips, he ducked his head down to connect their mouths again in a sloppy kiss.

The moan that came out of Wades mouth and into the other man’s was so loud even their dueling tongues couldn’t stifle it. His prostate was being nailed by Peter’s perfect cock.

Wade pulled back to whisper, “Fuck Spidey slow down.”

“Why?” he grunted with a smirk.

Wade was biting at his muscular neck, holding himself up by his hands on Peter’s chest. “You’re gonna make me ...mmm, cover your pretty body in my cum already."

Peter pulled out then slammed back into his prostate with brute force. "Oh? Am I?" 

Wade sat up and held his hands against his chest, resisted against Peter. He tried to hold him still but Pete managed to make a few more thrusts.

Gasping, Wade told him to chill one more time. 

Peter smiled and suddenly flipped them over so he had Wade on his back.

Wade tried to wrap his arms around Pete’s waist but they were pinned over his head instead. Pausing his thrusts and smiled down at him, Peter kissed his neck and bit down a bit. He lifted Wade’s legs and wrapped them over his hips to start fucking into him again.

Stifling Wade’s moans with his own mouth, Peter also wrapped a hand around his throat.

He pulled back to squeeze harder around him and watch the drunken look on Wade’s face. His thrusts continued with more vigor behind them.

Wade’s head was being thrown back with every movement.

“Jesus...Christ...I’m gonna…” grunted Wade as every stroke hit his body.

“Do it then, cum all over us-” moaned Peter, nailing him even faster.

Wade didn’t let him finish his statement as he clenched up and his cock exploded between the two of them. He cried out and panted loudly. 

Peter slowed his pace when he felt him clinch around his cock. He came right after from the sensation. His whole body shuddered as he pulled out.

Peter got up and sauntered over to the bathroom to ditch the condom. Wade found a towel on the floor and wiped himself off.

When Peter came back in the room his eyes met Wade’s.

They both paused and stared for a second before Pete decided not to get dressed and got under the covers in bed next to him.

“Want me to hang around or leave?” he asked Peter, sitting up.

“You can hang out if you want.” 

Wade got under the covers with him and hugged the other man close to him. Peter looked him over, eyes forceably trying not to show emotion.

Wade picked up on that, “Is this okay? I can cuddle until you fall asleep.”

“I don’t like the word cuddle, but yeah, s’fine.” said Pete, smiling hazily as he was still trying to come down from orgasmic bliss. He started to doze off but woke up again when he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.

“Hmm?” Peter murmured.

Wade smiled and shook his head, “It’s alright Pete, just get some sleep.”

“You gonna sleep here?” he mumbled back. 

“Nah, I will let myself out once I know you are under.”

“Thanks.” 

Wade held him close and kissed his cheek a few more times, “Anytime…”


End file.
